Hogwarts Tourney
by BookThief1227
Summary: Tri-Wizard Tournament comes back to Hogwarts, but it is between houses this time. 4 champions, different challenges.This takes place in the Golden Trio's sixth year; Voldemort was killed at the end of OotP, no horcrux business. Slughorn is not teaching, Lupin comes back and teaches DADA with parental permission. Rated T just in case.
1. Important News

**DISCLAIMER**

**Hi! Okay, this is my first story, so warning in advance if it is horrible. This takes place in the Golden Trio's sixth year; Voldemort was killed at the end of OotP, no horcrux business. Slughorn is not teaching, Lupin comes back and takes DADA with parental permission. This switches perspective. JK Rowling's work is not and will not ever be mine, so all characters and settings you know are not mine. Phooey.**

**Chapter 1: Important News **

_LUNA_

Harry and Neville are willingly sitting with me on the Hogwarts express today, but Ron and Hermione are in the Prefects section. We all are pretty quiet, last year changed our lives. A lot. Harry looks like he hasn't eaten anything this summer, and Neville seems worried about grades. I just stick to the Quibbler, and put on my Spectrespecs. Harry asks about the Quibbler, and I respond in my transparent way about the circulation. I don't think Harry notices how my eyes linger on him for a second after I respond before going back to find the page I was on.

A group of irritating girls giggle outside the door and then one of them who looks like a cross of Bellatrix Lestrange and a cat tells Harry he doesn't have to sit with _us. _I'm not looking for attention, but that pisses me off. My knuckles whiten and I glare into my newspaper, sighing in relief when Harry tells them off. Good riddance to bad rubbish. I hastily hide my Quibbler the second they leave because I have ripped it and don't need Harry or Neville asking why that got me so angry.

I pretend to zone out the rest of the ride, as usual. I think that these days I hide or pretend a lot. Ever since mum died, that is. I am not the child I used to be. I don't really think I am anybody. People see me as Loony Lovegood the sixth year Ravenclaw who sees things that don't exist. I assisted in stopping the dark lord last year! And they still don't acknowledge me!

When we get to the Great Hall the sorting goes on and we older students clap politely. Dumbledore clinks his fork against a glass and the chattering stops. "Welcome, home old students, welcome to home younger students." He says, "First, I would like to introduce a returning Defense Against the dark Arts teacher, Professor Remus Lupin!" We all cheer and Harry, Ron, and Hermione give him a standing ovation.

"Many things have happened last year and there is hope in our lives for the first time in two years. Many of you should know that last year Lord Voldemort was beaten by none other than our very own students. I would like those students to rise: Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter!"

I stand with the others and the applause and cheers fill the room. Cho Chang pats me on the back and the Ravenclaws cheer my name. I have never felt this acceptance before and I am so happy. For once in my life, I am celebrated and cheered for. We sit, and the noise dies once again as Dumbledore speaks.

"For those of you who were here two years ago, you may remember a certain Tri-Wizard Tournament." He holds up his hands to keep us from applauding more. "This year, we have decided to bring it back between houses. The Hogwarts Tourney. This is a set of 3 challenges between 4 students, one from each house. We have decided against an age limit, as to encourage inter-house and inter-year relationships. The Hogwarts champions will be chosen by this cup, much like the tri-wizard cup except it's actually just an enchanted cup from the kitchens. The champion shall have whatever they want as a prize. Now go off to bed and by this time on Saturday evening we will have our champions. From now on, the games have begun."

The rest of the school goes off to bed but I delay. I wonder out into the night, through the corridors and decide that the room of requirement will help. I enter and turn to face the ocean, where I want to be-and there's already someone there. My other crush. The one I will never admit to. Draco Malfoy, infamous Slytherin turns around with tears on his cheeks. "My father disowned me." He sits in the sand, and for once doesn't seem to care about who he is with. I sit next to him.

"I won't tell, you know." He nods, and burrows his head in my shoulder. I am on a beach with Draco Malfoy crying into my shoulder. He shakily holds out his arm. No dark mark.

"I refused it."


	2. Champions

**DISCLAIMER**

**Hi! Okay, this is my first story, so warning in advance if it is horrible. This takes place in the Golden Trio's sixth year; Voldemort was killed at the end of OotP, no horcrux business. Slughorn is not teaching, Lupin comes back and takes DADA with parental permission. This switches perspective. JK Rowling's work is not and will not ever be mine, so all characters and settings you know are not mine. I am not definite but I'm thinking of parings:**

**CC/GW**

**HP/SB? **Yay or nay? Any better suggestions for Harry?

**DM/LL**

**BZ/HG and NL/HG**

**RW/LB**

**Chapter 2: Champions**

_HARRY_

I couldn't sleep, and that is how I witnessed something I never believed I would see. Under my invisibility cloak, I watch as DRACO MALFOY emerges from the Room of Requirement crying, escorted by Luna Lovegood. I follow them, surprised.

"I am an outcast in Slytherin you know. Me and Blaise Zabini."

"It's not your fault-you made the right choice. Where are you going to stay? I know that you cannot sleep in your room or you will have to sleep with one eye open."

_What did he do to piss off the others? Why does Luna care? _I think I know the answer to that one. Luna is carefree. She's the kind of person you'd expect to give Voldemort a hug and as him to stop hurting people. I quote "Why don't we just ask him to stop being mean?" I walk closer.

"I'll get Blaise and we can stay in the Room of Requirement." I shuffle even closer, eager to hear more. Luna, without turning around, demonstrates her uncanny sense of people around her.

"I know you're there Harry." Malfoy whips his head around looking for I pull my cloak off. Malfoy hisses.

"How much did you hear?"

'Oh, uh nothing." I say as nonchalantly as I can. Luna turns and makes an expression at me.

"Yes he did. He heard everything, but Draco, if you want to change you should get along with Harry. Now shake hands. Draco-Harry, Harry-Draco." Both Mal-Draco and I look at Luna incredulously. "I'm trusting Harry to help levitate you and Blaise's things."

It's my turn to scowl. "Fine."

Draco glares at me.

* * *

Saturday night, gathered in the hall, we wait for the champions to be announced. I hope that Ron gets picked; I know he wants to prove himself. Dumbledore already told me that past champions aren't allowed to put their names in the cup. I have no wish to either but I suspect that knowing my luck I will probably be picked and it will be fourth year all over again.

Dumbledore approaches the cup, and as the flames turn red, he grabs the parchment it spits out. "Slytherin-Blaise Zabini." Applause sounds from every table except the Slytherin table. They frown at Luna, who is giving a standing ovation. I join her, as does Draco, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny. Ron gives me an absolutely incredulous glance, and refuses to stand up. Hermione, Neville, and Ginny stand because I do, but have absolutely no clue why we are cheering for Slytherins.

"Hufflepuff-Susan Bones." We applaud politely.

"Ravenclaw-Luna Lovegood." Every member of Ravenclaw and Dumbledore's Army gives her a standing ovation, screaming and cheering. Draco cheers with us. The look on her face was pure triumph; I've never seen her look so happy. Dumbledore has to use _sonorus _to get our attention.

"Silence! Gryffindor-Colin Creevey. This concludes our-" He is drowned out by the applause of our table. Ron looks sad, but he appears glad for Colin. Ginny kisses Colin on the cheek and I glower at them and turn away.

Colin beams, and makes his way with the others to the room for the champions. The rest of us stampede back to our common rooms. I linger behind and duck into the secret passageway by Gregory The Smarmy. Dumbledore had on my wishes to continue Occlemency sent a different accomplished Legilemens (Professor Lupin) to stay with Ms. Figg this summer. I went there once a week under the impression of helping her clean the house. Now that I was back in Hogwarts and knew Legilemency myself I entered Lupin's mind. I let him know I was there and he let me see through his eyes. I watch them choose mentors to help them through these challenges. I am instantly proud of Hagrid for being chosen and Lupin tells him so for me. I thank Lupin and rush off to meet Colin on the way to the common rooms.

For the first time in two years I sleep well, knowing I am not in the tournament.


End file.
